creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
My Friend's Family
My name is Gerson, I'm 15, I'm currently going to therapy due to, well... I'm about to write it down. As part of the therapy I have to write down everything I remember before it happened, so let's begin. It all started on March 13, 2008, five years ago, when I was eleven. I had been invited to a friend’s house, his name is Johnathan, he was eleven as well, I remember being so excited about going to his house, I have always been very shy, it was the first time anyone had invited me to their house. Anyway, I went to his house. I remember we had so much fun! We played on the Xbox, ate some pizza, went to the movies, to the amusement park, it was so cool. Later that day I asked my mother and my friend's mother if I could stay the night, they both agreed, I was so happy. Then it started, the worst day of my life right after the best. It was about 11 P.M. we stayed awake past bed time because we were watching a movie, I turned off the T.V. Johnathan had fallen asleep; I had to sleep on the floor because the bed was too small for both of us... I don't know why, but I just couldn't sleep, I looked at the clock that hung from the wall. I could hardly read that kind of clock back then, but I was sure it was past 2 A.M. I went downstairs for a glass of water. I was in the kitchen when I heard some weird sounds coming from the basement. I have never been afraid of basements, so I went to check it out. As I got closer to the basement, the noises became louder and louder. It can be described as some kind of animal howl, followed by some demented laughter. I have never been afraid of basements up until this point. My curiosity finally took over my fear and forced me to open the basement door. Just as I was about to open it, the noises stopped, then I heard some footsteps coming from the stairs. They were loud, pounding footsteps. I instantly looked for a place to hide, so I got under the kitchen table and held my breath. Out from the basement came Johnathan's sisters, twins around 26 years old, if I'm not mistaken... One of them had something in her hand, it was red, maybe a ball. They were whispering something as they went upstairs. They were both wearing masks. I’m wasn’t sure why. I took my chance and entered the basement. What I saw there has forever changed me, I have been in Therapy ever since. I will describe what I saw as accurately as I can. Once I was down there, there was no light and there was the smell of blood and sweat all over the place. My fear started taking over my body, then I heard those footsteps again, they were coming back. the light suddenly turned on, showing that there was a table in the center of the basement, with a mutilated pig on it. It had needles all over its body and there was a chainsaw soaked in blood underneath the table. The head of the pig was on the top of its mutilated body, the eyes had been gouged out, it looked more like a mask then a pig’s head. There was also a camera there, as if they had been filming the mutilation of the poor animal, nearby the camera were four buckets of the pig’s blood. I froze for a moment, then the footsteps got louder and louder, I knew I had to hide if I wanted to stay alive and not suffer the same fate as the pig. I looked all over the place for a hiding spot, but there was none. I looked again and saw a little space under the stairs, so I stayed there and tried to be as quiet as possible. The sisters brought Johnathan to the basement. He was asleep. I knew what was about to happen. They turned on the camera and took a handful of nails. They were saying something, but I don’t remember what. It was a language I didn't know. They took the pig off of the table and put it on the ground, then proceeded to tie Johnathan to the table. I couldn’t believe what I was seeing. They took one bucket of pig blood and poured it over my friend, then proceeded to stick nails on his body. They started with the feet, they first heated the nails with a blowtorch. Johnathan woke up with the first nail and started screaming in pain. They tortured him until he could scream no more, he could only cry, but no sound came from his mouth. I just froze there, watching how they hammered the nails one by one. When they finished sticking the nails in my friend’s body it was time to use the chainsaw. They cut off all of his limbs, one by one, said something to the camera, and gave the finishing blow by sawing his head off, I couldn’t stand such a sight. They turned off the camera and then went upstairs again, they brought Johnathan's mother, their own mother! Then they proceeded to turn on the camera and did the same thing with their mother, then it hit me, they were using one bucket of pig blood for everyone.one for Johnathan, one for his mother, one for his father, and one for me. I knew I had to get out of there as soon as I had the chance. When they finished torturing the mother and cut her head off they turned off the camera and went upstairs. I quickly got out of there and went searching for help. I found a police officer and told him everything, it was 5 in the morning, the sun was about to come out, he talked over the radio and sent me home. I couldn’t sleep for a month or so, they haunted me in my dreams, telling me horrible things when I was sleeping. They told me I was next, they told me they were waiting for me, that Johnathan was waiting for me. At night I could see them in the corner of my eye. I saw them, the girls and Johnathan's body. They tried take me once, but then I woke up. Two weeks after that the police officer came to my home, he told me to go play upstairs, that he had to talk to my mother, but I didn’t obey him, I overheard the conversation. The officer said that they had found their bodies and the instruments used, that they had also found their death tapes, but that the killers were still free. Then one night I heard a noise coming from my mother’s room. What I saw there only made my nightmares stronger, only adding years to the therapy. The room was covered in blood. I was shocked, there was a chainsaw in the bed, my mother had been reduced to a mass of blood and bones. I froze there in pain. There was a camera in the corner of the room, then I felt a hand on my shoulder, I didn’t look back, then I heard the most beautiful voices I have ever heard in my life. They were talking at the same time, making it seem like it was only one. “It’s okay Gerson, your mother and us came to an agreement. She bought your life with her own. We will be seeing each other soon. We’re sorry, but this is what we do, and we can’t stop doing it. Goodbye.” I stayed in the room with my mother, or what there was left of her until my father came home. He was shocked too, but he cried much longer. He and I went to the police, and now we’re both in therapy. It’s helping us forget, though they have never caught the killers. Category:Mental Illness